


雪埋花开

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	雪埋花开

*

 

这场雪下的并不突然。

 

电台里声音好听的小姐姐早在几天前就不断提醒他们江南即将迎来气温骤降的寒冬，并且极大几率会迎来今年的初雪。

 

魏大勋这花店开在深幽僻静的老弄堂里，离人烟甚远，但胜在年头悠久，格局温馨缠绵，况且白敬亭在入秋时就购置了好些强力小太阳。吹风的，照热的，除湿的，这些设备早在落第一片雪时就齐齐上阵，再加上空调的扶持，不算敞亮的复式小楼里洋溢着暖烘烘的氛围，即便屋外飞扬的白雪夹杂着阴冷潮湿的寒气，也统统被厚重的落地窗隔绝到门外无法侵入。

 

卖卖素来喜欢那扇落地窗。猫的小窝就在落地窗边上，窗外是魏大勋种花的庭院，面积不算大，放眼望去尽是风情万种的各色花香。

 

平常的时候，这橘黄色的小家伙基本懒在窝里哪也不去，露出圆咕隆咚的肚皮眯着眼睛晒太阳。但此刻到了冬天，它应是跟白敬亭一样，头一遭领略江南的雪景，本该慵懒安眠的时节偏又好动起来，白嫩的爪子扒拉在玻璃上，圆滚滚的眼珠带着好奇，正盯着窗外漫天飞花一动不动的发愣。

 

庭院里的花被魏大勋挪到盆栽里端回屋内，这会儿院子里光秃秃的只剩红土湿泥，于是白色小团子们撒着欢儿从天而降，地面很快铺上透白的冰凌。有的雪团子飘到窗子上，在小家伙的视线里化成水滴顺着玻璃滴落，但很快又有新的雪团子覆盖其上，它伸出舌头去舔，但只舔到冰凉的玻璃，这让它眯起眼睛，逐渐失了兴致。

 

等到雪埋瓦上霜，天际趋近黑暗之时，小家伙的好奇心已经彻底褪去，落下爪子趴到地上伸起懒腰，垫着脚踱回小窝里准备休眠。这时候庭院大门嚯的一声打开，昏昏欲睡的小家伙条件反射竖起耳朵，它支起脑袋瞧，瞧见裹成熊状的魏大勋捂着脑袋抖抖嗖嗖的朝门口跑来。

 

小家伙又精神了。

 

胖乎乎的橘色团子矫健的冲到门口，乖巧的蹲坐在门口舔舐肉爪，等着男主人开门回家，又像是想到了什么，转头冲着楼梯口喵喵叫了好些声。等魏大勋进了屋，它灵活的冲上去蹭魏大勋的腿，脖颈间的铃铛叮铃铃跟着响起来。魏大勋怕自己带进来太多寒气，忙着关门，关好门后再想低下身子摸摸它的头，傲娇的小家伙又喵叫着溜走了。 

 

魏大勋叉着腰，心里合计着怎么教训这个不把他放在眼里的主子，同一时间楼梯口传来咚咚的下楼声，把魏大勋的注意力从猫身上挪开了。魏大勋心情大好，边脱掉浸染雪色的羽绒服边盯着楼梯口翘首以盼，心里默数着：一、二、三……

 

“老甜豆！！！”

 

白敬亭趿拉着脱鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼梯，头毛凌乱但神采飞扬，越过满地花团锦簇朝着魏大勋飞奔过去。过于冲击的拥抱使魏大勋向后踉跄两步，直至把白敬亭安然无恙的稳稳圈在怀里。

 

魏大勋身上的冷气还没散尽，但心尖泛着暖，正想着抬手揉揉白敬亭乱糟糟的头发，胸前又蓦地骤然腾空。他皱起眉头看白敬亭吐着舌头向后退，离开他的拥抱反奔着猫窝跑了过去。

 

“谁让你这么凉！冷死了！”  
白敬亭蹲下身子把无辜的橘猫抱在怀里，一屁股坐在玻璃窗前气鼓鼓的看着魏大勋。

 

不知是白敬亭学了猫，还是猫跟白敬亭相处久了更似人，一人一猫倒是默契，齐齐盯着魏大勋发梢上还没融化的雪气，神色鄙夷。这下魏大勋既没撸到猫，也没抱到人，站在玄关像是罚站，从他身上抖落的雪丝落到地板上汇成冰溜，魏大勋立于其间，显得过于凄凄惨惨戚戚。

 

“白敬亭，你给我过来。”

 

魏大勋是真的来了脾气，不是因为白敬亭嫌弃他太凉，是因为这天寒地冻的，白敬亭竟然只穿了一件半截袖。虽然半截袖外边套了条牛仔背带裤，但那肥大的裤管里又有什么用？湿气仍然可以肆无忌惮顺着裤脚钻进去啊。最要命的是白敬亭甚至连袜子都没穿，所以即便拖鞋上的兔耳朵再可爱，魏大勋都没法忽略那直愣愣暴露在空气里的白皙脚踝。

 

“来，白敬亭跟我说说，我是不是告诉你江南下雪会冷，叫你多穿点？”

 

魏大勋的声音里没有以往的宠溺，面上又不带笑意，冷峻的态度哪里像个温柔随和的花匠，倒是更像欺负小兔子的大灰狼。

 

“可是家里一点都不冷啊！”  
白敬亭很是不忿，又被魏大勋冷着脸的样子吓到，明明有理有据也不自觉把猫抱得更紧了些，与同类（？报团取暖。哪成想他话音刚落，怀里的小家伙就像感知到战场弥漫的硝烟般挣扎着从白敬亭身上蹿下来光速隐遁。

 

这下白敬亭没了同盟，魏大勋底气更足，双手环胸强掩笑意，语调又沉了些，真就把白敬亭唬的一愣一愣的。

 

“我再说一遍，你给我过来。”

“你干嘛啊，刚回家就生气！”

 

白敬亭嘟起嘴，心里说不出的委屈。他从没见过这个卖花的生气时的样子，所以他还有些慌乱，别别扭扭的站起来朝魏大勋撒泼，就差把手端到咯吱窝上证明自己内心的坚定。

 

“我才不过去，要过来你过来！”

 

魏大勋不知道别人是怎么个情况，但他偏偏就吃这套。本来白敬亭最吸引他的地方就是少年的烂漫心性和骨子里与生俱来的纯真，让魏大勋生了恨不得把人捧在心尖上奉养的远大理想。那么奉养心肝宝贝的第一步，就是默认他做什么都是对的，没有道理，不需要评判对错。

 

魏大勋盯着白敬亭鼓起来的腮帮子举白旗投降，扬起嘴角梨涡无奈的笑出声，朝着白敬亭的方向伸出手，温温柔柔的诱哄着。

 

“宝宝，过来。”

 

白敬亭不知道别人是怎么个情况，但他偏偏就吃这套。听着魏大勋再一次失了脾气，奶出水的宝宝开心了，瞬间忘记自己正跟男人置气呢，笑逐颜开的…在魏大勋的视线里渐行渐远？

 

魏大勋有些茫然，他瞪着白敬亭的背影，直到人消失在厨房门口才有了头绪，放松下来脱鞋掸雪一气呵成，从容的进了屋，蹲下身子观察盆栽里的植物成色。

 

还没等过半分钟，白敬亭拖鞋发出的咚咚声又由远及近的响起来。魏大勋抬头看，白敬亭缩在宽大的背带裤里隐匿了纤长的身形，显得异常胖乎，朝魏大勋走过来时一扭一扭的，很像真人版天线宝宝。

 

白敬亭一颗小甜豆，奔着老甜豆跑过来，裸露的手臂细嫩细嫩的，两只手捧着一个保温杯，不用思考魏大勋也知道杯里准是又装着专门为他配置的什么什么水。

 

“薏仁水！”白敬亭满脸求表扬的表情蹲在魏大勋身边，端着水杯往魏大勋嘴边怼，就差直接怼到人家人中上了。“祛湿抗寒！”

 

魏大勋连连点头，管它什么水扬起脖子就喝。水温不凉不热，他咕咚咕咚很快喝个干净，这下白敬亭更开心了，垂垂眼笑出月牙的形状，满地耀眼的鲜花无一抵过他唇角绽放的弧度，那弧度里应当装着整个世界。

 

魏大勋每次喝白敬亭调制的水时都会剩那么一些。此刻他们恰好蹲在魏大勋最喜欢的墨兰花跟前，魏大勋把水杯凑到花芯处，朝白敬亭释放祈求信号，白敬亭小鸡啄米似的点头，魏大勋就把剩下的一点薏仁水顺着墨兰的花芯灌入盆栽深处。

 

“其实大勋花很好养的，并不需要抗寒。”魏大勋把水倒了干净，意有所指的跟白敬亭聊天，大概是隐约想到整个冬天他都得喝这个有些难喝的薏仁水，不仅一阵恶寒。

 

“真的，给大勋花喝白开水就行了。”

 

“那我还说敬亭山是雪山呢。”白敬亭显然不信魏大勋的邪，仰着脖子趾高气昂的反驳。“敬亭山是雪山，所以白敬亭可以在冬天穿半截袖和背带裤，谁再生气谁是小狗！”

 

魏大勋是真真的哭笑不得。

 

“你就跟哥哥能耐吧，成天一套一套的是不？”他抬起手掐白敬亭的脸蛋，满意的想他终于把自家小祖宗养的有点肉了，真是不容易，还没掐个爽就被白敬亭梗着脖子甩开，反握住魏大勋的手把玩。

 

“苍了天了。”白敬亭握住魏大勋的手，瞬间觉得不可置信。“你丫还跟那儿数落我？你自己说说，你这是什么手？怎么这么凉？”

 

白敬亭这么说着，眉色不免凝重，干脆把魏大勋另一只手也扯过来，想了想没什么好办法，索性把魏大勋的手揣进自己的背带裤里，想把自己的体温分给男人冰凉的指尖。

 

“诶！”魏大勋咋舌，被白敬亭的奉献精神搞得无语，又被白敬亭揪着手，没有办法伸出来。“你想啥呢？你要拿肚子给我捂手啊？”

 

“是啊，咋了？”

 

“什么咋了？手凉就算了，肚子凉会生病的不知道？”

 

“你才动不动就生病呢，小爷我是纯爷们好不？”

 

白敬亭嘛，青春期霸道少爷是也，听不得老年人婆婆妈妈的叮嘱，不让做什么偏要做，拉着魏大勋的手就要往肚皮上贴。结果到底姜还是老的辣，老年人魏大勋眼珠子转了一圈，瞬间有了主意。

 

“行吧，真要给我捂手啊。”魏大勋的声音明显添了戏谑，但白敬亭忙着给人充当暖手宝，低头忙忙活活的摆楞，啥也没听清，还恩恩答应了两声。他这刚一答应，魏大勋直接浅笑出声，没怎么使力就把手从白敬亭肚子上拿了回来。

 

“哎？”白敬亭不明所以，魏大勋已经神秘兮兮的站起来，连带着又借力把他也拉起来，两手绕到人后背上把人牢牢环住，抵着白敬亭的额头看着双眼灵动的小机灵鬼。

 

“哥哥教你啊，捂手可以这么捂。”

“啊…？唔”

 

魏大勋嘴巴凑上去的时候，白敬亭正巧开口说话，只可惜他甚至没能吐出完整的音节，就被滑溜溜的舌头堵住了所有声音。魏大勋虽然手凉，可舌尖滚烫的很，在白敬亭嘴里肆意晃了一圈，最后黏在白敬亭的舌尖上传递着如火的温度。不出所料，白敬亭的脸颊很快染上高温度的晕红，接着是脖子，锁骨，直至半截袖里边看不到的大好风景。

 

白敬亭在突然的亲吻里软下身子，还不忘用手摸索魏大勋的手，他始终只是想给魏大勋捂捂手而已。可他寻觅了半天，最后只是拽着魏大勋衬衫的前襟专注的亲吻，他没能找到魏大勋的手在哪里。其实蛮好找的，魏大勋的手牢牢圈在他的后背上，因为隔着牛仔裤的布料所以触感没有那么强烈。

 

但白敬亭很快又意识到了，魏大勋的手正在不知不觉间顺着牛仔裤探进去，七扯八扯把干净利落的白体恤扯的凌乱，触碰到光洁的后背，凉意袭来，换得白敬亭带着颤音的埋怨轻哼。

 

魏大勋没有理会，边吮吸着白敬亭嘴里莫名的奶香味，边顺着光洁的后背逐渐往下试探，终于摸到内裤边缘，满肚子坏水的大灰狼贴着白敬亭的嘴唇笑的邪里邪气，毫不客气的掀开小白兔的内裤，把冰凉的掌心严丝合缝的贴在两瓣臀肉上。

 

白敬亭连反抗都没来得及，就失去了大部分力气，不是因为别的，单纯因为魏大勋的手凉到让他浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。而魏大勋呢，得了便宜还卖乖，不止要给自己捂手，还要把人家的屁股蛋当成团子揉捏一番，他知道白敬亭敏感的很，这样闹来很快就会站不住。

 

白敬亭几乎是倾在魏大勋身上，搂着魏大勋的脖子交付大半重量，终于在唇齿鏖战中赢得机会狠狠咬了魏大勋一口，他被魏大勋闹的心烦意乱，斥责声软软弱弱，呸，很是犀利。

 

“卖花的，你是不是…活腻了？”

 

白敬亭又羞又凉，脸颊却红的通透，由此可见屋子里的气温是真的很高。魏大勋亲不到赌气的舌头，干脆把牙齿转移到别的地方，奔着白敬亭的耳朵撕咬，很快把白敬亭最后一点倔强也咬的精光。这情发的太突然，白敬亭脑子混混沌沌的，恩没错，他还停留在给魏大勋捂手的阶段，他想着等魏大勋抽疯完毕，得去查查调什么水可以治愈手脚冰凉……

 

他也只是这么想了想，魏大勋没给他太多分神的时间，手指已经毫无素质的奔着臀肉的缝隙探进去，这下白敬亭可是真的无语凝噎。

 

“魏大勋你…什么毛病恩…”

 

他云里雾里的觉得哪里不太对，但又云里雾里的觉得也没什么不对。也不对，唯一不对的就是他们现在在一楼，又没有床，难道魏大勋还要边摸他的屁股边上楼吗？

 

这么想着，白敬亭突然噗呲乐出来。他脑补着如此奇怪的画面，羞的埋在魏大勋的肩膀张口咬了下去，又觉得不够解气，脑回路千奇百怪的小机灵鬼决定解开魏大勋的裤子。

 

于是他也这么做了，虽然他自己都不知道这是为什么，等他反应过来时，魏大勋的裤子已经落到地上，男人还咬着他的耳朵贱兮兮的嘲笑。

 

“哟，你咋比我还着急呢？”

 

白敬亭那个火啊，窜到三尺那么高。“什么着急，谁着急了！”白敬亭真是纳了闷了，这老甜豆咋不知道害臊呢？“你想想，你现在这个样子，你想怎么上楼？这么光着上去吗？”

 

“……”

 

魏大勋这才知道白敬亭到底在脑补些什么，他无奈摇摇头，勉强网开一面抽回自己的手，随手把白敬亭背带裤上的肩带拆开，顺势要脱掉他的半截袖。

 

小机灵鬼能如他的意吗？不能。

 

白敬亭转身就想跑，腿还没迈出去半步就被魏大勋拎着脖颈子拽回来继续脱。方才逐渐升温的暧昧气氛消散的差不多，白敬亭嘻嘻笑着抵挡魏大勋的攻势，没有注意到魏大勋正牵引着他往什么地方退过去。等白敬亭闹的累了，也懒得再挣扎的时候，魏大勋的眼神变得狡黠起来，搂着白敬亭的腰身轻轻使力就把白敬亭放倒了，白敬亭吓了一跳，条件反射搂着魏大勋的脖子，却又发现自己陷在柔软的毛毯上。他发着愣观察身下的环境，给了魏大勋脱他衣服的机会，也让他清晰的意识到他现在躺在了什么地方。

 

猫…猫窝。

 

白敬亭真的要揣咯吱窝了。

 

白敬亭不知是羞的还是气的，脸上缀着绛红色，又被窗外的皑皑白雪映衬的唇红齿白，在银装素裹下显得分外惊艳，魏大勋便觉得，如此阴冷的雪夜也没那么难熬了。

 

从前他挨过多少寒冬，落寞的，孤寂的，没有温度的，让他觉得自己可能除了花花草草再也爱不起其他生命，现在他庆幸两人阴差阳错的相遇，庆幸有这么一个人可以驻足在万花丛中，只需要递给他一杯温水，他就觉得自己的世界从未如此丰盈。

 

“宝宝，以后你叫我喝什么水，我就喝什么水……”魏大勋的呼吸有些急促，打在白敬亭的眼睑上惹得后者睫毛轻颤，而他的音色又特别温柔，是白敬亭最喜欢听的调调。

 

“说得好像你真的敢不喝似的…”白敬亭小小声的嘀咕，死死攥着背带裤的肩带，犹豫着要不要做最后的挣扎，魏大勋顺着他的锁骨吻下去，没再说什么，而是直接身体力行的告诉他今天两人的阵地就是这没跑了。

 

他们家猫是真的很会享受，这猫窝铺的是真丝毯子，不但柔软而且挺特别宽敞，躺上十几只猫也没什么问题。白敬亭逐渐被魏大勋啃得心里缭乱，又乱七八糟的想着以后要把落地窗前这个地盘归为己有，把猫撵到楼上厕所去住。

 

想到落地窗，白敬亭逃过魏大勋的唇，侧头往窗外看。外边早已铺上硕硕层层的银白，豆大的白团子还在不知疲倦的飞舞盘旋，左右摇晃着落到地面上，生来懵懂，转瞬即逝，像极了认识魏大勋之前的他自己。

 

好在他现在找到了家，不用在没有温度的地方跌跌撞撞，过着随时消失殆尽的日子。

 

餍足之余，更多的是逐渐上涌的情愫，白敬亭搂上魏大勋的脖子彻底与人同流合污，把猫不猫窝的问题抛之脑后。魏大勋忙着在他胸前乱舔，几次试着脱白敬亭的裤子都没有成功，白敬亭微微拱起身子为虎作伥，但这裤子还是太大了，魏大勋的心思不在手上，他也干脆就不再尝试，凑回白敬亭的耳朵边上细细的轻哼。

 

“宝宝，蹬掉。”

 

白敬亭刚开始的时候没能明白他需要蹬什么，但魏大勋已经搂着他的腰身把他腾空，他心领神会，手脚并用费劲巴力的终于把背带裤脱了下去。这下没了阻碍，胖乎乎的团子重新变回纤长的白敬亭，摸起来有些硌人，让魏大勋不免皱起眉。他把白敬亭的内裤扯掉，抬起又细又长的腿环到自己腰侧，大手覆上白敬亭的隆起时已经没那么凉了，隐约散发出高涨的温度，和白敬亭的那里一样冲着血。

 

“你还是吃的太少了。”魏大勋黏在白敬亭嘴巴上含糊的抱怨。“卖卖吃的都比你多。”

 

“嘁，那你咋不恩…摸摸卖卖的爪子…肯定比你的热乎…”

 

“噗。”魏大勋摸摸搜搜的，把白敬亭浑身上下的便宜都占了个遍，曲起两条精细的腿做扩张，嘴上不忘揶揄的调侃着白敬亭从一而终的担忧。

 

“说两遍行了啊，你还没完了？”

 

“我就没完了…嗷！”魏大勋的手指进的又急又快，没等白敬亭适应就探到最深处，直接把白敬亭剩余的注意力全部抓了过去。

 

这屋子里真是越来越热了。窗外是烈烈凛冬，窗内是两具赤条条的躯体坦诚的相拥纠缠，他们终于合二为一的时候，雪仿佛已经停了。

 

地面上堆积的雪花真如白敬亭所想的那样，正肉眼可见的转瞬即逝，可屋内的人无心观察短暂驻足的银白是如何消融的，起码魏大勋是完全没那个心思。

 

白敬亭把他那处紧紧的吸着，像从前每一次那样，魏大勋享受这种依赖，享受到恨不得把白敬亭拆骨入腹。他又想起他们的第一次，白敬亭也是像现在这么害羞，不过此时的害羞应该不是因为别的，单是因为他们从来没如此放纵过，抢了宠物的地盘，对着窗外昏黑的天际线大胆的贪欢。

 

“宝宝…宝宝…”

 

魏大勋的每一次顶撞都比前一次更深一点，白敬亭眼泪汪汪的，爽的脚指头不自知的蜷缩，绒毯子攥在手里变了形状，脑子被魏大勋牵引着忘却了人世万物，却还能听清魏大勋低沉的声音。

 

“还是…白开水好喝啊……”

 

“恩…恩？”白敬亭听的恍然，里外里觉得魏大勋说了一句不太对的话，嗯嗯啊啊的拼命摇头，含在眸子里的眼泪甩出来落在脸颊上，魏大勋看着戳心，伸出舌尖把泪痕轻柔的舔掉。

 

等白敬亭反应过来这句话是在调侃他，堵着气夹紧后身，换来魏大勋不能自控的低声嘶吼。白敬亭得意洋洋的，趁着魏大勋停下冲刺，享受爽上天的余韵时拉下男人的脖子循着嘴唇贴上去。

 

白敬亭身为新世纪杰出青年，吻技可以说是毫无章法，舌头上的功夫基本上是魏大勋教的。但这孩子学表不学里，魏大勋的吻能蛊惑心神，白敬亭呢就是单纯拿舌头跟舌头打架，还会殃及无辜的唇瓣跟着被咬的很惨。魏大勋下边刚被调戏完，嘴上又被白敬亭含着乱来，气也不是笑也不是，只能挨个夺回主权，先从第一万次教白敬亭接吻开始。

 

他试着把白敬亭的舌尖推回自己的牙关，然后把自己的舌尖伸进去，循着白敬亭舌头的侧边线缠绵的游走着，又轻柔的扫过上下两排牙关，之后把白敬亭的舌头卷出来，用两片唇瓣吸收濡湿的触感。他们吻至情深，魏大勋自己都不知道他又开始动起来，这次劲头更足，次次使了蛮力，即便白敬亭没有多余的力气嗯嗯啊啊的配合，被咬着牙关，却还是不能自己的嘤咛出来。

 

白敬亭费了劲，是用在呼吸上的。天知道上次魏大勋叫他接吻时候怎么换气他学的多快。学的快忘得也快，白敬亭接吻接到几近缺氧，扒拉开魏大勋的脑袋大口呼吸。魏大勋下身的攻势逐步加快，白敬亭喘的乱七八糟，越发跟不上魏大勋的节奏，他就耍着赖去掐魏大勋的手臂，想让魏大勋能自觉的温柔下来。

 

但他显然没能成功。

 

魏大勋的节奏没有慢下来，也没有要结束的意思，索性怎么快活怎么来，白敬亭呢，先是爽到难以忍受，后来他也渐渐找准了节奏，就这么迷迷糊糊的沉沦了。

 

这场性事来得突然，现在看来也并不会那么快就结束掉，可雪是真真切切的已经停了，昭示着江南即将迎来最难熬的融雪时节。可纵观屋内，在满地五光十色的娇艳花朵的映衬之下，开的最旺盛的那朵花名曰承诺，开出承诺厮守一生的绚烂誓言。

 

爱意弥漫的氛围里两人涌着细汗，紧扣的十指不愿意分开哪怕只是一会儿，空气里尽是悱恻的弥音，交织出情意与爱意相融弹奏的乐章。

 

又能难熬到哪里去呢。

 

白敬亭最终熬不过的，是魏大勋越发狠戾的攻势，他软糯糯的求着休息一会儿，魏大勋亲亲他发红的眼角听话的停下来，捏着他的腰翻了个身，就着后背位又开始了新一轮的纠缠。

 

 

只不过，他们谁都没有注意到一件事。

在不远处的楼梯上，蹲坐着一只神色阴鸷的，白白胖胖的冷漠橘猫。那猫的视线死死盯在自己的窝上，也就是说，盯在两具纤长赤裸的身体上，把两个人苟且的过程，毫无遗留的观赏了个遍……


End file.
